


A Dream That Has Become Real

by dead_in_wonderland



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, Inner Dialogue, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_in_wonderland/pseuds/dead_in_wonderland
Summary: He had spent years drowning himself in his work, desperate to forget that day. Sometimes he would forget, but there was always something to remind him. Places, faces, words, names...Constantly his face would appear in his dreams. A constant reminder of all the things he should have done. A reminder of how much time has passed.But then, it seems like his dreams came true...?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	A Dream That Has Become Real

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I was thinking about a few days ago... My fingers were itching to write it out, so here we are!  
I am so sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges.  
Thank you to Tencent Video on youtube for existing. I fixed a couple lines here or there, but it's pretty much the same. If you don't have nexflix, the whole series is on their channel and in good quality for the most part!  
Happy reading!

The sword was full of demonic energy, something that would not be so worrisome if it were not for the obvious traces of the Stygian Tiger Amulet._ It was destroyed years ago, how was it back? And in the Mo Manor? _

"Stygian Tiger Amulet? You mean that the ghost sword has a trace of the Stygian Tiger Amulet?" Asked Lan ShiZui, concerned.

"But the Stygian Tiger Amulet was ruined at the battle of Nevernight," Lan JinYi thought for a moment. "Maybe... Maybe the Yiling Patriarch didn't die!" My heart turned as Lan JinYi voiced the thoughts I've been trying to block for years. 

"Eh? Where is Childe Mo?" Lan ShiZui looked around. _Childe Mo? _ The others began to look around as well. 

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from one of the buildings. Fast footsteps. Instinct kicks in as I begin to fly in the direction of the sound. I land on the other side of the house and look around the pathway. It is empty and silent. 

_Wei Ying... Is it really you?_

**A Few Days Later:**

We could hear the commotion long before we saw it. Sect Leader Jiang's voice can be heard miles away, even without yelling. As we turn along the bend in the path, I see Jin Ling advance towards a man with a mask, sword drawn. I would not have cared it were not for the unknown man having his back turned, seemingly unaware. _Shameful. _It did not take much to send a small wave of spiritual power their way, sending Jin Ling in the opposite direction. The man with the mask ducked behind a tree. It took us a few moments to reach where Sect Leader Jiang and his nephew stood. 

"Second Childe of Lan."

"Sect Leader Jiang." The disciples behind me spoke in unison, bowing. 

"HanGuang Jun, you never fail to 'appear in the chaos.' So today, I suppose, you have the time to spare to visit the forest? Are you coming to take the credits from us or is it to look for someone?" He walked up to me. "I've heard that you have been to many places in the past sixteen years."

"Sect Leader Jiang, what are you saying?" Lan JinYi spoke from behind me. 

"What do I mean? Second Childe Lan, you know what I mean."

"Childe Jin," This time it was Lan ShiZui. "The night hunt is supposed to be a fair competition, but you have set up so many nets on Dafan Mountain. This makes it difficult for others to proceed in fear of those nets. Are you not breaking the rules of the Night Hunt?"

"They are caught because they are stupid. What can I do about that? If nothing else, let's debate after I catch the prey." _Foolish_. 

"Childe Lan! What are you doing? You are not the one to discipline Jin Ling! Release it now!"

"Sect Leader Jiang, please do not be angry. This spell does not hurt others. It will be released at the end of a stick of incense if he does not try to break it."

"Do it now!"

"Sect Leader! Sect Leader!"

"What is it now?"

"Speak. What is the news now?"

"All the nets have been broken by a blue glowing sword."

"How many?"

"A-All of them."

"Over four hundred deity nets! LanGusu Clan, happy of your work?" Sect Leader Jiang has had issues controlling his anger, however it would not become him to lash out. "Jin Ling. HanGuang Jun wants to teach you a lesson, so take it. It seems like it is too easy for him to discipline those who are not his own. Leave. Why are you still here? Are you waiting for the prey to kill themselves for you? If you can't catch anything today, don't bother coming back." Jin Ling bows and walks away.

"Sect Leader Jiang, we will return the nets to you when the hunt is over."

"No need." He walks away.

"Go to your positions. Try, but do not take risks."

"Yes." The disciples leave, walking back in the direction we came from. 

_The man with the mask. He is still here._ I look over and see him looking back. He jumps a little and hides again. _Strange. He is not from any sect that I can tell and he does not have any evil __intentions either, yet why is he here?_ I walk away. Things will fall together in due time.

There had been a commotion. The disciples had been gone far too long. Quickly, I made my way up Dafan Mountain. Years ago, when he was alive and before Wen Chao had killed, we were on this very mountain. We had sealed up the shrine and since then there has been no disturbances, yet... If she had been freed, who knows how she would react. 

As I walk up the mountain, getting close to the clearing, I begin to hear yelling. And a flute? 

It could not be him. He had died. And if it were him, by some miracle, he would not be here of all places. Right?

I reach the edge of the clearing. Wen Ning was fighting. The very Wen Ning whose ashes had been spread with happiness sixteen years ago. Yet he was fighting, accompanied by a flute. The very same man from a few hours ago was standing playing music. I went to take a step, but he paused. My breath gets caught when he puts his makeshift flute to his lips and begins to play again. 

A song that I only hear at night, played by my fingers. A song that no one knew except for me. A song written for a person that has been gone for years. A song so long forgotten, that it had become my secret. 

WangXian.

I wanted to call out his name, but no sounds came out. The best I could do was grip his arm from behind and watch as he turned his head towards me. Eyes peeking from behind the mask looked directly into mine. Seconds were drawn out, but the moment ended for he turned his head away and brought the bamboo flute up to his lips again. 

Wen Ning took to the air, the movement forcing me to look away. Suddenly, a hand was on my wrist. I looked back at him. At Wei Ying. It was difficult to read his expression behind the mask, yet I could guess what he was feeling. The shape his lips formed and his breathing. 

_Why did he not want me to know?_

"A-Ling!" Sect Leader Jiang walked quickly towards the disciples. Wei Ying looked away and towards him.

"Uncle." 

_Was he scared? Of how I would react?_

Wei Ying looked down. 

"Where were your signals? Who did you fight? Don't pretend to be brave! Come here now!"

"You told me to catch it."

"Don't talk back!"

_How did he come back? Did he take a body? Was he resurrected?_

"Sect Leader..."

"What was it? What could cause you so much trouble?"

_How did he get Wen Ning?_

"Sect Leader, it was Wen Ning."

"What?"

"Wen Ning is back."

"Wen Ning?"

"It was him. Truely."

"He was executed years ago. Impossible!"

"It is true. I didn't see wrong. He called Wen Ning out!" A finger was pointed directly at Wei Ying. Wei Ying visibly shrank, not looking in their direction.

_He did call him out. Why?_

"Great. You are back." The familiar sound of Sect Leader's ring, Purple Lightning, sounded. I spun, summoning my guqin, sending a wave of energy. "Lan Wangji! How dare you!" He head turned suddenly. Before I could react, before I could _protect_, Wei Ying was sent flying to the ground. I could do nothing except watch him struggle to get up. 

_He had not..._

"So what? Do you think you can really beat on who ever just because you're rich and powerful?" Wei Ying spoke for the first time. 

"Why didn't it work?" Sect Leader Jiang was stunned. "Why didn't it work? Impossible. Take off your mask!"

"No."

"You-"

"You'll be shocked to death if I take it off." This time I was faster, but there was no need.

"Sect Leader, please stop." Lan JinYi stepped forward. "That's Purple Lightning. You should know better than anyone that it can recognize souls that take others' bodies." Sect Leader Jiang brought his hand down. Wei Wuxian's body and soul were both lost after he died. He can't resurrect except for possessing bodies."

"How do you know he died for sure?" Sect Leader Jiang snapped. 

"People say you killed him in person." There was silence for a few seconds. 

"Tell me. Who are you?" 

Before Lan JinYi could react, there was the loud sound of an object hitting gravel. Or a body. I whipped around and saw Wei Ying on the ground, arms stretched out, _like sixteen years ago. _I rushed to his side and picked up his torso, leaning him against me. I place two fingers just below his nose. He was breathing. I hear footsteps. Looking up, I see Sect Leader stepping forward. 

"Lan ShiZui, Lan JinYi, do we have everyone?"

"Yes." Lan ShiZui responded immediately. 

"We will be going now, Sect Leader Jiang." I pick up Wei Ying's body, placing his bamboo flute in his lap, and turn to the path going down the mountain.

"Where do you think you're going HanGuang Jun?" Yelled Sect Leader Jiang. I turn my head slightly. 

"We are going back to the Cloud Recesses, Sect Leader Jiang. Are you still sure you do not want your nets back?" Lan ShiZui responds quickly, bowing out of respect. 

"HanGuang Jun, Childe Mo's donkey is still at the cave, should we go look for it?" Asked Lan JinYi.

"Mn." I turn back around and walk down the mountain. My disciples are behind me, some have gone to get the donkey, but they will catch up. We don't stop until we reach the entrance gate. Thankfully, night has already fallen. "Get some rest. I will be taking W-Childe Mo with me. The donkey can stay in the back."

"Yes." They bow before continuing up the trail. 

Once I reach my room, I carefully set Wei Ying down on my bed. I place his flute on the table beside the bed. He still had the mask on. He was breathing so soundly. I bring his head up and slowly undo the masks' ribbon. I put his head back on the pillow and I lift the mask from his face. I set it next to the flute. A thought of changing his clothes flits through my mind.

_Shameful_.

I look at his face. All his features were as I remembered. His face that I had burned into my mind years and years ago had not changed with this new body. 

_Wei Ying._

He is breathing before me. In my room. His eyes moving under his lids. His fingers twitching. He is alive. 

"Wei Ying." His name rolls off my tongue just the same as it had sixteen years ago. When was the last time I heard myself say his name? 

Over the years it had become something I could never say. Not by myself at night. Not during inquiry. Not when I saw his figure flitting about in front of me; drinking on the rooftop, kneeling in the courtyard, laughing in the library. His name was something I never allowed in my mind. It was something that came with pain. So much pain. It had taken me years for my dreams to stop ending with his smile disappearing into the blackness. His words to let him go ringing in my ears. 

But he is here now. The dreams will never leave, neither will the guilt. But he's here in front of me. 

I have another chance. I can protect him. Years of meditation and reflecting and thinking were spent looking for the point where I had made a mistake. 

Where did I go wrong? 

Brother had told me that I had done everything I could. 

I could have been faster. I could have stayed with him. I could have kept Bichen in his sheath. I could have run after him. I could have spoken out more. I could have visited more._ I should have been stronger._

I told him that I would be there until the end...

I told him that I trusted him...

There was so much more to tell...

This time I will tell him. This time I will protect him to the very end.

I stand up and walk to my music table, bringing out my guqin. I have spent countless nights playing for him in vain. Now, I can play for him once again.

_Now, he was here. _


End file.
